


Same age as me!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich married, Happy!Gallavich, M/M, he wants to know wtf is up with his family, yev is in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Yev and his two dads go back to the South side to visit all his aunties and uncles. Yev learns a lot about Mickey and Ian when they were younger.





	

Yevgeny loved spending time with his dad's family. The Gallaghers were an amazingly dysfunctional family but he loved them so dearly. Yev and his two dads had moved out of the South side when he was too little to remember. They came back regularly to visit Aunt Mandy and Ian's siblings. 

Yev was 15 when he was eating dinner with his extended family. At 15, his curiosity had been higher than ever before. Yev realised his dad and pop never spoke about their childhoods or what their lives were like when they lived in the ghetto. Yev wasn't stupid, Liam (who was like an older brother to Yev) had briefly told him some of the horrors that could happen so gay men who lived there. He knew his pop was a Milkovich and still scared people shitless around these parts. Yev had always known his pop was some big asshole thug when he was little, but just like Ian knew he was the most gentle albeit grumpy man on the planet.

Every time he hung out with Ian's family, he learnt more secrets about his dads when they were younger. They mostly came from Uncle Lip and he was pretty sure he just said shit to piss of pop who after all these years of being married to his little brother, could barely tolerate the guy.

The noise used to be overwhelming for Yev who was an only child, but after spending so much time with his Uncles and Aunties, even though they were the same ages as his parents, they still acted childish. So he grew accustomed to the constant bickering when they visited. 

Uncle Lip was teasing his dad when he remarked 'not going to run off to the army, are you?' Aunt Debbie laughed like this was apparently some family inside joke. Yev cocked his head and asked 'you joined the army?' Aunt Mandy snorted 'you don't tell your kid anything?' Mickey replied with a middle finger and 'why the fuck would we tell him the bad shit, huh?' Yev turned to his dad and repeated 'you joined the army?' 

Ian turns to see Mickey slinking, guiltily in his chair. He felt some empathy towards his husband who after all these years remorseful over the dramatic younger years the couple had.

Ian raised his eyebrows to Yev 'erm, I had a dumb not boyfriend who was being an ass to me,' he shrugged. Mickey looked sheepish and practically whined 'don't talk about it!' Ian laughed, far more comfortable with the memory apparently. He said 'Mick, it was years ago,' Mickey grumbled 'still feel like fucking shit about it.' Ian smiled in response. So had he, once upon a time.

Yev was loving learning more about his family. His parents lives seemed so fascinating and yet Yev knew he hardly knew anything about them.

Yev asked 'how did you guys meet?' Ian and Mickey made eye contact and snorted. Ian sniggered 's'not really appropriate, Yevvy,' Yev frowed looking like his pop. He complained 'come on! You were 15, same age as me!' All the adults cringed at the comparison, as they were both doing shit at them ages they hoped Yev never would.

Mickey put his protective pop voice on. 'Jesus, don't say that. Better not even fucking think of doing half the stupid shit we did at your age or I will smash your face in,' he said with no malice. Every one knew Mickey would never lay a finger on his kid. The Gallaghers had learnt early on Mickey's parenting style was basically what would Terry do and then do the exact opposite. 

Yev pleaded his pop with the puppy dog eyes he had seen Ian do. It worked immediately as Mickey's face softened when he saw Ian in his son.

Mickey said 'well, it all started when Aunt Mandy tried to get your dad to stick it in her.' Yev's eyes widened as Mandy spluttered comically. Debbie snorted as she was sure as hell Mandy didn't think Ian would be sat here now married to her brother. Mandy glared at Mickey 'don't tell him that part, asshole!' Yev looked at his pop's only sister in disbelief. 'You didn't know dad was a fag?' 

Ian reached over and whacked his son's head. He said 'fuck off, you know you're not allowed to say that.' Yev smirked 'pop does,' Ian glared at Mickey as he had always told him not to around Yev. Ian snapped 'Mickey's an adult and was raised differently. You have no excuse.' Mickey laughed 'you're right kid, but you only get so say it if you are are a fag,' Yev seemed to accept this logic and Ian decided they would talk about it again later.

Yev looked at his pop to continue. Ian quickly ordered 'leave out the Mandy part, the Lip part, the store part and erm, the you know what part.' Mickey knew that was a reference to that fucking Kash paedophile his boyfriend used to fuck. 

Yev would have been pissed at the censorship but he guessed it wasn't shit he wanted to hear. Mickey retorted 'fine. Shall I start with the part when I tried to kill you or you tried to kill me?' Yev said loudly 'what the fuck is wrong with you two?' Ian and Mickey just smirked. Carl rolled his eyes as he had often wondered the same.

Mickeg said 'I was 16 when firecrotch snuck into my room and decided to wake me up with a tyre iron.' Yev's face scrunched up in disgust 'I told you not to call him that in front of me!' Lip nodded grimly as he hated it too. Mickey just said 'habit.' 

Yev asked 'I thought you were supposed to be the angry thug?' Mickey just laughed brightly and teased 'he still grew up South side too, dumbass. Don't think he can fight?' Yev frowned as he had never really considered it before. Ian sure as hell looked strong, but had never seen him angry before.

Yev asked 'what happened next?' Ian tried not to laugh but his muffled snort was heard. Mickey ignored his husband and said 'I was half asleep still and winning-' 'was fucking not!' '-Yes I was, I had you pinned down! I just punched him and was about to kill his annoying ginger ass but erm.... got distracted.' Fiona's mouth gaped open as she had never learnt how the couple met either.

Yev saw the blush creep up Mickey's face and exclaimed 'ew! He just tried to kill you and you fucked?' Aunt Debbie laughed loudly as it sounded very Ian and Mickey.

Ian said sarcastically 'no we held hands and kissed. Mick asked me to be his boyfriend and we did't have sex till marriage.' He said flashing the silver band he was given years earlier. Fiona grimaced as she wished that was true, their lives would have been a lot simpler without all the heartbreak over the years. She admired them a lot for always getting through shit, it only ever pushed them closer. 

Yev ignored his dad and complained 'that's so gross! Why were you trying to kill him?' Mickey smirked at Ian and asked innocently 'yes Ian, would you want to kill me?' Lip raised his eyebrows as Ian had told him about the weird Kash Mickey triangle he has going on for a while. 

Ian glared at Mickey 'he stole a gun, I was getting it back.' Yev said breathlessly 'that's so cool!' Ian looked surprised as he never spoke of the reckless shit he used to do. He was glad he had earned Yev's respect, even though he figured he was the worst role model.

Yev looked between Ian and Mickey with wonder visible on his face. Mandy scrunched up her face 'don't know why the fuck you are idolising those two idiots. I'm the reason they are together!' She smiled proudly and Ian rolled his eyes. 

Mickey argued 'I think the fuck not. You didn't even know about us for years.' Yev asked 'you kept it a secret? Why? Weren't you in love?'

Mickey glared at Ian hoping he would offer a suffice explanation. Ian spluttered 'erm, yeah but Mickey was.... shy so he didn't want to tell his family.' Mickey snorted unattractively and Mandy clutched her sides in hysterics. 

Yev looked at the sane half of his family and asked 'aunty Fiona, why the fuck are they laughing?' Fiona bit her lip and said 'they will tell you when you're older, Yev.'

Yev scowled as he always had to wait till he was older. He couldn't wait to finally be let in on his family's jokes one day.


End file.
